Sonic OCs for a Fanfiction Coming Right Up!
by areeta9
Summary: When you're a fan of a series, it's common for you to make your very own fan characters. The Sonic fandom makes this exceptionally easy. Many fan characters get written into fanfictions. This is the story of the creation of two sonic OCs and their development into characters for fanfictions!
1. Why Are They There?

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at the clock. "What's taking so long?" he said in annoyance.

"Relax Sonic, they'll call us when their ready," replied Tails, who was sitting on a couch, reading a book.

"I don't know why you're being so impatient anyway. Where just going to be in another fanfiction, with another oc," said Knuckles, who was sitting next to Tails.

Sonic turned his attention to the other Mobians in the room. Charmy and Cream were sitting at a table coloring with a box of crayons that had been given to them, Marine was absentmindedly banging a stick on the edge of the couch, Silver and Blaze were making shapes in the air using their powers, Rouge was conversing with Amy, Espio was meditating in the corner,Omega was by the door on standby, and Shadow and Vector were watching the tv on the wall.

Rouge looked up from her conversation with Amy. "-And she's probably a Mary Sue."

"We don't know that," replied Sonic.

Shadow glared at Sonic. "We don't know that," he said in a mocking tone."Have you not been in the past THOUSAND OC fanfictions we've been in?!"

"Who knows, maybe Sonic's right," said Amy.

"I honestly have no idea how you two stay so optimistic about these OCs," said Silver. "I mean seriously, how many of them have been recolors? or female versions of Sonic or Shadow? Or Mary Sues? How many of them had lifeless personalities or their only purpose was to get with one of us and be some sort of wish fulfillment?"

"Too many to count," said Knuckles.

" And that's not counting the actual stories. Friendships and relationships happen too quickly, easily,or without any substance or reason, fully capable characters become useless, everything comes too easy for the hero/heroine, and many other things not including mistakes in sentence mechanics," said Tails.

"I'm surprised you're not sick of fanfictions by now considering out of all of us, you and Shadow are the most common characters featured in it, Sonic," said Blaze.

"But hey, remember that we've also been in a few good OC fanfiction stories. There's still hope," said Sonic as he sat on the arm of the couch and turned his attention back to the clock.

"Who wants to bet that the OC is a teenage female?" Shouted Vector."

Everyone but Sonic, Amy, and Cream raised their hand.

Every looked at them, their eyes unflinching. Finally, Cream and Amy raised their hand.

Amy looked at Sonic. " I'm sorry but most fanfictions are written by teenage girls and it's more likely than not that the fan character is going to be female and within our age range."

"Sure, we've had some teenage guys but, the odds are leaning toward female, Sonic," said Tails.

"Heh. Guess I can't really argue with that, can I?" He replied.

" Why don't they ever make OCs that are adults or even making a kid character?" asked Silver to no one in particular.

" It would be nice to have a new play mate," Cream commented.

"Yeah," said Charmy.

Marine started hitting the stick against the couch harder and harder until finally she threw it into the air. "Crikey, what's taking so long?!" she shouted, finally losing it.

Silver face palmed," Dear God, Marine pleas-".

" No! I'm tired of waiting!". Marine marched up to the door and swung it open. "I'm going to-"

She closed her mouth. In front of her stood a young, female owl. She gazed at Marine and slowly blinked before she turned her attention to everyone else in the room.

"Please excuse the wait. The lady of the building has had some technological difficulties this past few weeks before you came. I would explain, but the lady would like to see you guys in the Creation Room to tell you why this is relevant," she said. "Please follow me."

They all glanced at each other before they all went out the door.

"I wonder what the OC is going to be like this time," said Cream

The others wondered too, despite many feeling pessimistic about the new OC and the fanfiction they were going to be in. After all, it's not like they could just leave. Being canon characters, when they are requested for a fanfiction, they have to participate and do whatever the writer has written them to do,whether they like it or not.

Sometimes the fanfictions were actually pretty fun to do. Even if bad things happened to them while in the story, the plots would actually be really good. The best stories were the ones that got their characterization right and had a great plot, like _Meeting the Enemy _by ShinyShiny9. Others, however, are not so fun. Shadow and Sonic could testify to that. It's very weird that there are so many Sonadow fanfics out there considering that they are both anthromorphic hedgehogs from a series of video games that have nothing to do with romance, and have never interacted with each other in a romantic way.

Shadow has tried to shoot himself after each one, repeatedly. At first they stopped him each time he tried until once he actually succeeded and survived. Since apparently he wouldn't die from it or get brain damage they decided to let him be. He however stopped trying after that as it wasn't helpful at all.

"Here we are," said the lady owl, standing in front of a door that was marked 'Creation Room'.

She opened the door and allowed them all to walk inside. As they looked around they saw various computer screens and keyboards all over the room. In one corner was a desk with papers, markers, pencils, and color pencils strewn all over it, some of the papers were drawn on. In the center of the large room were two large, glass capsules, too misty for its contents to be seen from the outside. At a large control panel close to the capsule stood a teenage girl, about eight inches shorter than Vector. By human standards, the Mobians could say she was African American, judging from her brown skin and how her hair was braided.

"Hello!" she said, looking up from her work and pushing up her glasses.

A mixed array of greetings came in reply to her.

"So, I take it that you're the fanfiction writer?" said Shadow with his arms crossed.

"Uh, yes, my name is Areeta and...I already know who all of you are," she said with a wide grin.

For a second no one responded. They just stood and stared at her. Cream held Cheese close to her chest,

She stood and looked back. She began to tense up. Why were they just standing there like that?

"Okay, she hasn't fangasmed over one of us yet, she's not crazy," said Espio.

The others let out sighs of relief and Cream released Cheese.

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just that some other fans have tried to kidnap us, forcible ship us, even when we were not working on their story, some other stuff that was not very age appropriate, and nearly strangled us using hugs," said Tails.

"Congratulations, for now, you're an okay person in our book. Nice to meet ya," said Rouge, holding out her hand to Areeta.

Areeta took her hand. "Thanks," she said, smiling awkwardly.

She sighed internally._ Thank God, I restrained myself. I mean, look at Tails's fur! Look at it! I looks so clean and soft and- OMG he's so fluffy! I want to hug him so bad! Well, at least I made a good impression._

Sonic looked around the room expectantly."So, where's the OC?"

Areeta looked away and put her hands behind her back.

"Oh yes, that's why I called you guys in here. The OCs aren't ready yet."

"Wait, there's more than one of them?!" asked Vector.

"Er, yes, is that a problem? If it is I'm-"

"Hey, no need to apologize. It's cool, we've worked with multiple OCs before," said Sonic with a reassuring smile.

Areeta nodded her head."Okay then."

"What do you mean by their not ready?" asked Amy.

"Well, you see, while creating the ocs, I had a few errors. Previous designs didn't come out right or their personalities were incomplete. I didn't want you guys to have to be in a story OCs that weren't fully fleshed out. So I decided to remake them," she said, pointing their attention to the two glass capsules.

" At this point, I've already made their bodies and I've set up personality and skills into them."

"So what's the problem?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm not sure how many of you know this, but OCs aren't made the same exact way as you canon characters. You guys are often made with more advanced technology. Once your personality, relationships, and abilities are graphed into you, you can use them immediately after exiting your capsule."

"We know that," said Shadow.

" But that's not my point. OCs are different in that when they have all those things graphed into them, once they get out of their capsules the traits need to be unlocked and relationships need to be built manually," Areeta said with a sigh. "It takes about two weeks for the OCs to gain all of their personality traits, memories, relationships, backstory, skills, and abilities needed for the story."

Areeta walked to the two capsules and looked at my creations. "When they come out they'll basically be a blank slate. Since there's two of them, it may take longer for me to make them to be fully fledged OCs and be ready for use in fanfiction."She sighed once more and placed her hand on the glass. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Hm..." Sonic walked up to one of the glass capsules and looked inside. He could vaguely see a figure standing stock still as grey mist surrounded it. He remembered when he was in a capsule just like this. Of his friends, he was the first to be created by Sega. He wasn't completely conscious during his time in it but, he remembered hearing the voices of his creators as they worked to make him. Occasionally, they would speak to him through the glass.

He even remembered how many of his comrades were created. He would often sneak into their creation rooms just to peek through the glass to see his new soon to be friend, rival, or foe. His favorite memory was of Tails. They both were still in their classic style then. At first Sonic opposed his creation, he thought that Tails would take the spotlight from him, but after some thought and weeks of the little guy following him around, he grew very fond of Tails.

Sonic turned to Areeta. "What if we help you?"he said.

Areeta and the others turned to him in surprise.

"Really?!" Areeta said in amazement.

"Yeah, I mean, why not you guys? They have to have relationships with us anyway," said Sonic.

"This is going to be tiring ,isn't it?" murmured Shadow.

"Affirmative," replied Omega.

With a bit of hesitation or alacrity, depending on who it was, all of them agreed to help with the OCs.

"Couldn't we have just waited a few weeks until they finished developing themselves?" said Shadow in annoyance.

"Yes, but that wouldn't make for a very interesting story now would it?" said Rouge.

Sonic turned back to Areeta. "So what are you waiting for? If they're ready, open the capsules!"

"Right!" she said, pressing a large button on the control panel.


	2. Tutorial and Discussion

Both capsules opened and grey mist filled the room. Two shadowy figures fell forward out of the capsules. When the mist cleared, Sonic and his friends saw Areeta kneeling by the two figures, who appeared to already be getting up.

"Hello, I am your creator," said Areeta, her voice soothing.

Two pairs of eyes stared at her before blinking in recognition of her voice.

Areeta turned to Sonic and company." You guys, meet my creations."

Before them stood two girls. The first was a teenager, perhaps about Sonic's age. She was a mammalian mobian. Her fur was as black as the heart of whoever came up with the idea of fake pockets'. She wasn't completely black ,however. Her long, raven hair was streaked with white and when her tail became visible, a large, white stripe could be seen as well. Her ears were rounded and a bit small and she had a white muzzle; her eyes were midnight blue and as she looked at them, they sparkled with curiosity, as they were one of the first people she had ever seen in her life.

The second one seemed younger and didn't seem to have hit puberty yet. She was an insectian Mobian, and from closer examination she was a butterfly. She had medium length black hair and a peach muzzle. Much of the surface of her body was black. Her wings were folded down neatly, making it hard to tell what color they were. Her antennae were long and slightly curled at their ends. She had a waifish figure that quite frankly, looked quite delicate. Her eyes were sky blue, but seemed a bit frightened at the sight of so many people in the room.

Both the girls stood barefoot on the cold lab floor. They were both clothed in plain, snow white dresses that were about mid-thigh length but were styled differently.

Charmy, who was excited at seeing an OC that was actually around his age, flew up to the butterfly to greet her. "Hi! I'm Charmy!" he shouted, right in her face.

Terrified, the young butterfly dove into Areeta's lap and hid her face in her shirt.

"Charmy, you probably shouldn't approach her like that. Her personality hasn't been correctly set yet so stuff like that scares her," Areeta said, rubbing the little girl's back.

That dampened Charmy's spirits. As Charmy stepped back, Cream came forward and offered her hand to the butterfly."Hello, I'm Cream."

The butterfly tentatively looked up at the rabbit before her. She stared into her soft brown eyes for about twenty seconds before she placed her hand in hers.

Sonic stood in front of the skunk, who seemed to be less shy than her younger companion. "So what are their names?"

Areeta was about to tell them but she thought otherwise. "Yes, but I think I'll keep their names to myself."

"Why?"

"When it comes to Mobians and names they tend to be very descriptive," said Areeta.

That was a fact nobody could deny. Sonic could run at the speed of sound and cause a sonic boom. Amy meant beloved and her color scheme was composed of colors associated with roses. Espio was the first half of the word Espionage.

"They won't receive their names until they're complete,"Areeta said. "The same will be done for their outfits and any accessories they have."

Areeta got up and reached toward the control panel and retrieved two silver bracelets. "In the meantime, these bracelets will be used to monitor their progress, emotional state, health, relationships, and transmit their location, which can be seen here," said as she put the bracelets on the skunk and butterfly. She pulled out a remote, pointed it at one of the computer screens, and pressed a button.

The large screen flickered on and showed a map that showed their precise location.

"And here are their profiles," she pressed another button.

The screen split in half and showed the current stats of both the skunk and butterfly. On the side of their profiles were chibi versions of themselves displaying their current emotions. At the moment, the skunk chibi had a magnifying glass and was looking at a flower with great curiousity while question marks floated around her head. The butterfly chibi was gripping a large teddy bear tightly while her expression was of fright as she tried to hide her face in the stuffed animal's fur.

"Those icons at the bottom of the screen are for different aspects of them. Backstory, Relationships, Personality, Hobbies/Skills, Special Abilities, and Alignment. Any other extra information will show up on the main screen. Let me note that most hobbies/skills can't be unlocked unless a certain personality trait has be discovered. The good thing is that personality traits can be discovered easily."

Areeta picked up five little handheld devices off the desk and placed one in Espio's, Tails', Blaze's, and Rouge's hands and kept the final one for herself. "There are handheld monitors, any new information will be added within seconds. Try not to lose them. And...I think that's it. If you have any questions you can ask me over a meal."

They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good," she said. Areeta walked to the other side of the room to a speaker phone. "I have food prepared for you guys. I would have my creations lead you to the dining room as they have the layout of this building programmed into them but, it is extremely important that they head to the infirmary to for their shots."

As she said the word "shots" the small butterfly's eyes widened with fright, even the skunk seemed a bit adverse to what they were about to endure. The others couldn't blame them. Most of them had to endure the same exact thing when they were created. They had never been exposed to germs back then so sudden exposure would quickly get them sick and possibly kill them. To prevent this meant getting vaccinated or in other words, lots and lots of needles.

Areeta rubbed the top of their heads to reassure them as she continued. "I will call Audrey to guide you. I have other things to do before I join you."

Areeta called the owl girl who lead them to a large dining room with its table already set. Hot food sat on the table and filled the room with a delicious aroma. All of them sat down, leaving a space at the head of the table for Areeta.

As they sat down and ate, Sonic asked them all a question. "So, what do you guys think?"

"They don't seem too bad," said Blaze.

"But remember, we don't know how we're supposed to interact with them yet, or their personalities and abilities," said Shadow as he took a bite of a bread roll.

"Well, what can we tell about them from what we know?," said Sonic.

"We don't know much..." said Tails.

"Well, even though they're not wearing their official outfits, there's still a bit we can tell about them just by looking," said Rouge.

"She's right, the older girl has a slim/athletic physique. It's possible that she's meant to do battle as a physical fighter," said Espio.

Amy propped her head up with her arm."Okay, say she is a physical fighter. What back stories would go with that?"

"Created on ARK as a backup Ultimate Life Form?" said Shadow in annoyance.

"People still use that cliche?" asked Silver.

"Yes. Yes, they do," Shadow replied.

"Well, what about the butterfly?" asked Charmy.

"She's kind of a pipsqueak if you ask me," said Knuckles.

"No way she's a strength character. I'd be surprised if she fights at all," said Vector.

"At least there'll be another kid here," said Marine.

"The good news is that, according to her profile, she's nine, she most likely won't start a relationship with the majority of us," said Blaze.

"But the skunk is fifteen, within age range for most of us. It's still possible that one of us will have to be a love interest," said Espio.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry to mention this but...what if Areeta is writing smut for this fanfiction?" asked Silver.

All of them fell silent as the majority of them spaced out, eyes glazed in horror. Sadly enough, some of you sickos, have written Tails, Cream, and Charmy into smuts, never mind that they are CHILDREN! Thankfully enough, their minds were wiped of the experience afterward forthe sake of their mental health.

Sonic slammed his hands on the table. "Pray to God that Areeta is a decent enough person not to write that!"


	3. Gaining Traits

_Why is she staring at me?_

Sonic had entered the room assigned to him by Areeta. Since they were helping her, she offered them to stay in some rooms she had on hand and they accepted. The rooms were pretty nice, all of them had windows to see outside and their own bathrooms. Since some rooms were made more than one person, some of them decided to share. When Sonic came into the room, he didn't expect to see this.

Crouched on his bed was the skunk that was released from the creation room earlier. She had been vaccinated so she was allowed to go about as she wished. She had begun to wander aimlessly around the building, eventually ending up in one of the bedrooms, or to be more specific, Sonic's room.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise," said Sonic.

He walked over to the girl watching him and held his hand out to her.

"Hi I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hegdehog."

For a moment, the girl looked at his gloved hand...before she completely ignoring it and leaned in closer to Sonic over the edge of the bed. Her face was only about 2 inches from his. The whole time, their eyes were locked together, him unable to look away, and her refusing to. As she got closer, Sonic had to wonder if he was meant to be a love interest for her why she showed up here and was acting like this.

Finally, she stopped coming closer and...proceeded to sniff him, starting from around where his neck should've been, making sure she memorized the scent of the person before her. Satisfied, she pat his twice on the cheek with a blank expression and left the room without a word.

Sonic stood frozen in place before uttering, "What the heck just happened?"

* * *

"Areeta, did you make one of your OCs a pervert?"

"Sonic! Why would you ask that?!" chastised Amy.

Areeta looked up from the book she was reading. "What happened?" she asked.

"I found her in my room and she began sniffing me around my neck area," said Sonic.

"Ooo, I didn't think you'd make someone like that, Areeta," said Rouge, who had been sitting on the couch by me.

Areeta let out a small laugh. "Oh, sorry about that. After their vaccinations, they were let out to explore their new home. I didn't expect them to wander into your rooms. And Sonic, I believe you have just discovered one of my creIQation's special abilities."

"Really!?" said Sonic.

"Which one is it?"asked Amy.

Areeta took out her handheld monitor, went to the skunk's profile, and selected the special abilities icon."Here, keen sense of smell," she said, showing the monitor to the three Mobians.

"Don't worry Sonic, she's not a pervert. She's just in a new place with new people and wants to get to know her surroundings. One way of doing that is through scent."

"Well that's interesting," said Rouge.

Areeta continued to click through the options until she was at the Relationship screen.

"Oh good Sonic, she's added you to her relationships."

"When did she do that?" He asked.

"When she was in your room, was she staring at you?"

"Yeah. It was weird. It was like as soon as I locked gazes with her, I couldn't look away."

"That's when she added you to her relationships. Earlier today when I released my creations, the butterfly did the same thing to Cream. During these weeks before their completion, in order to be acknowledged as a person they must interact with, you need to keep eye contact with them for 20 seconds. Since I don't feel like repeating this, can you guys please tell this to the others?"

The three nodded. Just as we about to return to what we were doing, we heard loud shouting down the hallway.

"WHY WON'T YOU GET OFF ME?!"

Into the room came Vector. Gripping on for dear life on his snout was the blue-eyed butterfly. Her arms were wrapped around the top part of his mouth, so while he was yelling, Vector had to be careful not to injure the young girl with his teeth.

Vector continued to shake his head around, trying to throw the girl off, but she held on tightly.

Areeta jumped of the couch with a start. "Vector, stop! You'll hurt her!"

Vector didn't hear her and continued to try to get the little girl off, but every time he tried, her grip tightened.

Frightened for her creation, Areeta ran forward and tackled Vector, knocking him to the ground easily, as his focus was on the butterfly on his snout.

As Vector laid with his eyes closed on the ground, the butterfly stared at him curiously before she raised her hand and slapped him in the face.

His eyes opened and flashed with anger. "Why you little-"

Instead of reacting, she stared intensely into his eyes. After twenty seconds, her grip around his snout loosened and she stepped off of him onto the ground. She then turned to her master who had gotten off Vector and was watching her.

Areeta put her hand to her head and sighed in exasperation. "Was all that really necessary?" She glanced at her handheld monitor. "Well, at least you now have your determination."


	4. IDK What to Title This

Areeta walked down the hallways of the building she owned. It was dinner time. Most of the others had already headed to the dining room and we're waiting to be served. The only ones who weren't present were herself, and her OCs. As she walked down each hallway, she checked each room to see if one of her OCs were in there.

Eventually, she came to her own room. From just looking at the door, you would think that it was just one of the guest bedrooms, but it looked even better from the inside.

As Areeta opened the door, she was greeted by a medium sized room with light purple walls. On one side of the room was was a long bookshelf the length of the wall, filled with books of many different genres. By the bookshelf was a fuzzy rug and beanbags for chillin' while she read. In the room there was also a large desk filled with papers and art tools, a twin bed, two lamps, and a swing she had installed hanging from the ceiling. It also had a tv, computer, a wii, a large piano in the center, private bathroom, balcony, large windows, and wifi.

This was one of the reasons she loved being a Fanfiction writer. In whatever universe you chose to write about, you were given your own facility with your own custom made room for you to stay in while in the universe. She spent most of her time in her room so this was great. If it had a fridge, she would never leave...which was exactly why she decided not to put a fridge.

When she looked into her room she saw one of her OCs sitting on my swing, slightly going back and forth. It was the older skunk girl. She looked up at Areeta as she entered.

"Oh good, you're here," Areeta said, walking towards her eldest OC. "Do you know where Miss Butterfly is?"

The skunk pointed to the closet. The light was on and the door was open. Areeta walked into the closet to find the butterfly fast asleep in a basket full of folded clothes Areeta was supposed to put away a few days ago. She leaned down and shook the little girl's shoulder. "Come on, it's time to get up."

The young butterfly slowly opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Come on, it's time to go eat," Areeta said.

Areeta heard a stomach rumble beside her. She looked to her side to see the skunk standing beside her.

'It figures they'd be hungry. They haven't had any food all day; even before that, they received all their nutrients from their containers' thought Areeta.

The butterfly got up a little and reached her arms toward her creator. Areeta let out a sigh. "Very well."

Areeta picked up the little butterfly in her arms and balanced her on her hip. It wasn't really a problem for her. The butterfly, being a Mobian butterfly of her age was very light, she was also less than 3 feet tall.

"Come on," said Areeta, beckoning to her older creation as she walked away.

The skunk followed behind her as she and the butterfly went out of the room and towards the dining room. When they entered the others had already begun eating.

"Hey, what took you so long?" said Vector between mouthfuls of food.

"I had to go find these two," Areeta said as she put the butterfly down in a seat by hers.

The skunk managed to climb up into her seat and was looking at the food before her.

As she took her own seat, Areeta noticed that for the majority of her guests had their feet dangling far off the floor and had to sit on pillows in order to reach the table.

'God these guys are short. I may need to resize some of the furniture...' She thought before sitting down and taking food.

Shadow looked at the two OCs as they sat and ate like normal people. They used the forks and knives and wiped their hands when they got dirty.

"I'm surprised they no how to feed themselves," he said.

Areeta looked up from her food and looked at her creations. "Oh, yes, I was able to program some basic functions into them before they were released. Makes things a lot less complicated," she said as she wiped the butterfly's face with a napkin.

"So, can you tell us a little about the fanfiction we're going to be in?" asked Blaze as she lightly patted the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

And like that, everyone at the table's attention was on Areeta.

Areeta swallowed the food in her mouth before answering. "Oh yes, that. For the most part, I'm sticking with action adventure, maybe a little bit of humor, romance, and drama as well. I will be writing more than one fanfiction. I have a lot of ideas in my head ,but I may not get around to all of them. The ones I probably will get to won't be too bad for you guys."

She paused for input only to hear silence, so she continued.

"I'll however, warn you now that I might choose to torture, injure, or kill you guys."

They had little to no reaction to this, even Cream seemed unfazed. That kind of stuff was to be expected, they were canon characters after all, they had been in all kinds of fanfictions already.

"New areas of the world will be created with their own histories and cultures. The majority of you guys will be living in the Mobotropolis area."

"Which Mobotropolis? Archie Comics terms or Underground terms?" asked Sonic.

"That said, which canon will we sticking with?" asked Tails.

"In this universe, most sections of the franchise have occurred, and all the characters from them exist. You guys often have to leave and go to the company building in order to create the works that the franchise covers. Some are just acted out, others are them just recording something you guys were doing, turning it into a show, game, or comic and exporting it to other dimensions in which by their terms, you guys are just fictional characters. Every place and person you have encountered does exist. If the person or place is never mentioned, it's more likely than not that it's because I'm not familiar with them and thus would not be able to properly write for them. Is this understood?," said Areeta.

Her guests nodded.

Areeta picked at her food with her fork. Before taking a bite, she told them a few more things. "For the majority of you, it's not mandatory for you to be present in the production of the fanfiction, so you will be free to carry on your everyday lives. These two OCs here may not be the only ones introduced in the stories. I will do my very best to keep you guys in character. If I somehow fail to do so, please inform me immediately. Now, is that all?"

Satisfied, the others turned their attention back to their food and their own conversations. Areeta took a sip of her drink. She looked to her sides to see that both her OCs were looking intently at her. Areeta was unsure whether or not they had understood everything she had just said, after all they aren't familiar with the fanfiction or character creation. She doubted they understood their whole purpose in all this. Areeta gave them a small smile and continued eating.

*ENTER PAGE BREAK*

It was late at night, about twelve o'clock. Most of the workers in the building had gone home. Since Areeta had offered them rooms to stay in, the canon characters had stayed and the majority of them were now sleeping in their rooms. Areeta had retired to her room and was now sleeping.

Vector didn't trust Charmy in a room by himself without make a mess of it so he made Espio share one with him, to Espio's displeasure. Even though Charmy wanted to stay up really late, Espio made him go to bed. Charmy didn't want to sleep but since Espio was in the room with him he couldn't do anything, so he went to sleep. When he was sure that Charmy was asleep, Espio went to bed too. Charmy, however, was awake now, and he was hungry.

He quietly slipped out of his bed, which was way too big for him. The bed had been made for humans. About three or four of the Mobian guests could sleep in one comfortably.

Espio's bed was closest to the door so Charmy had to be really careful. The chameleon barely made any noise as he slept, and was a very light sleeper. Charmy crawled past the bed and opened the door to the hallway just enough to make it through. Afraid to awaken Espio by closing the door, he left it open a crack. In the hallway he made his way to the kitchen. It was dark and a bit cold in there. Though, being a creature that came out the day he had no night vision, but he could see well enough to get to the fridges.

Luckily for him, the first fridge he opened first wasn't used for ingredients to the meals they ate, it was where Areeta kept the stuff she ate when by herself. Charmy looked at his options before deciding he would check the cupboard instead. He then closed the fridge. As he moved to close the door to the glowing box, as he turned to see an ominous figure standing behind the door, it's eyes seemed to be glow and it was reach its black hands toward Charmy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound rang throughout the building, waking up all of its inhabitants. There was the pounding of feet coming towards the kitchen. Sonic, being the fastest thing alive and being used to answering random calls for help got there first. The others quickly followed in suit, with Areeta coming last. Though she had longer legs than them, she was still human, and Mobians had a tendency to be above average compared to humans when it came to speed.

"Is everybody alright? What happened?" asked Areeta frantically.

She switched on the lights only to see that Charmy was on the ground near the fridge with his back against the lower cabinets. The fridge door was open and beside it stood the skunk, who was looking at him curiously.

"Charmy, what are you doing here?" said Espio with an annoyed look on his face.

Charmy looked away from the skunk and looked towards the others, who seeing that nothing was wrong, were annoyed that their sleep had been disturbed. He rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Uh, just getting a midnight snack..." He replied.

"Since when does getting a midnight snack involve screaming and waking up everyone?!" shouted Vector.

Charmy jumped up. "Hey! It's not my fault!"he pointed to the skunk. "It's not my fault she was creeping around the kitchen in the dark and scaring people!"

The others turned their attention to the skunk, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor flipping her ears up and down, first lopping the right ear and then bringing it straight up and doing the same thing to the left ear, then doing it to both the ears at the same time. She didn't seem like the type to try to scare people. They looked back at Charmy.

"It's true!" said the bee indignantly. "She was standing in the dark and and reaching towards me! Her eyes were even glowing!"

"Er...I think I see what happened. She didn't mean to scare you Charmy,"said Areeta. The teenage girl took out her hand held monitor and looked at it. "It seems she has developed new traits and were just acting on them. The reason why she was wandering about in the dark was because she's nocturnal, at night she's going to be pretty active. She must have heard you moving about and came towards the noise. As for the glowing eyes, that was just eye shine. The light from the fridge was reflecting off her eyes making them appear to be glowing. However, she can see in the dark now."

Areeta went to the cupboard and took out a box of cookies and handed one to Charmy.

"Here you go. Anyway, it's alright everybody. You guys can all go to bed, but I suggest you guys lock your doors."

"Why?" asked Cream.

"She's still going to be wandering the building. If you leave the door open, there's a good chance she may disturb you by messing around in your rooms. Night." With a yawn she left the kitchen,as did her guests.

Alone now, the skunk got up from the floor, and in the dark, continued her night time exploration, unknown to her that in order to be a good OC she needed weaknesses, and those weaknesses would come.


	5. Challenges Ahead

"I told you to lock your door."

Areeta stood in the room that had been occupied by Knuckles.

Areeta had decided to wake up everyone for breakfast personally instead of sending one of the workers that had returned to the building. Under Areeta's instruction, most of her guests locked their doors to prevent her eldest creation from wandering into their rooms. Upon returning to his room however, Knuckles hadn't locked his door which lead to the scene presently in front of Areeta.

Knuckles was blushing furiously as he lay in bed with the skunk. Her arms were wrapped around his torso and she was nuzzling into his furry chest, fast asleep.

"Considering the sun rose at 6:30 today, she's probably been in your bed for about two and a half hours. I'm surprised her presence didn't wake you up sooner," said Areeta. "You better have not done anything to her."

"Of course I didn't do anything to her!" The echidna shouted.

In her slumber the skunk stirred before tightening her grip and cuddling further into his fur. Knuckles froze in place, his face at this point matching his fur.

Through gritted teeth he said, "Get. Her. Off. Of. Me."

At that point, the situation had begun to be very humorous to Areeta. She had to work hard to keep a straight face. As she walked over to the other side of the bed to loose her creation Silver and Sonic appeared at the open door.

"Yo Knux, you coming to breakfast or wha-" Sonic stopped mid sentence.

Sonic and Silver stared at the scene in front of them. The skunk was still fast asleep and snuggled up next to Knuckles.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a love interest, Knuckles," said Silver.

Sonic stepped further into the room and put his hands on his hips jokingly. "Knuckles! I'm disappointed in you! She was just born yesterday, and here you are taking advantage of her!"

"Dangit Hedgehog! You know that's not what happened!"

As Knuckles shouted he jumped out of the bed, momentarily pulled the skunk upright before she fell back onto the bed. The motion finally brought her back to consciousness. She sat up on the bed, hiding her eyes under closed eye lids.

Areeta leaned over and patted her on the head. "Good morning. I know you must be tired, but do you mind coming to breakfast before you go back to bed?"

Hearing her master's voice, the skunk turned toward her. Before we continue however, let me tell you a little bit about Knuckles's room. Knuckles hadn't realized it but out of all of the rooms, he had the brightest. It's large windows opened up to the sunrise, the room was a yellow color, and the curtains were wide open.

The skunk yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes...while she was turned toward the window.

When skunk opened her eyes her pupils were extremely large. To allow her to see in the dark, her pupil enlarged themselves to bring more light into her eyes. When she opened her eyes she let out a mute scream of agony. With her eyes dilated the way it was, the bright sunlight burned her retinas. She covered her eyes with her hands and fell out of the bed.

Upon hearing the thud, the boys rushed over to the other side of the bed. Areeta was already by the skunk's side.

"Is she okay?" Asked Silver.

Areeta pulled the girl to a sitting position. She had her hands cupped around the skunks eyes and were looking into them.

"I didn't expect her to start developing these yet...We need to bring her to the infirmary."

"Why, what did she develop?" Asked Silver.

"Weaknesses," said Areeta as she took a cloth and tied it around her eyes. Areeta took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I need to get her to the infirmary. She needs her contacts."

"Contacts?" asked Sonic.

"She was stunned by the sunlight. Remember how last night she was wandering around in the dark? In order to see in the dark her eyes are permanently dilated. The contacts will help her control that. I'll take her to the infirmary. You guys can go to breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Asked Silver.

"Yeah. I know all of her weaknesses. This weakness was just a side affect from one of her abilities. She'll recover. You guys go get breakfast."

"If you say so...," said Sonic, before the three of them left the room.

Areeta stood before pulling Her creation to her feet. She took ahold of her hand and guided her into the hall. As they walked, Areeta felt the skunk tug at her arm. Areeta stopped walking and turned to her. Though she was still blindfolded, the mammal was turned in her direction.

"Let me guess, you're probably wondering what happened to you?"

The skunk nodded her head.

"Let me tell you something. You are meant for something very special and I have created you for that very special thing, understand?"

She nodded once more.

"I want you to be something that others can connect to. In order to be that, you need to be imperfect. You need weakness, insecurities, there needs to be times where you lose. I guarantee these things won't be fun, but...they'll give you reason to grow and become better, stronger, and wiser."

Areeta continued walking with the Mobian. As they approached the infirmary, Areeta kneeled before her creation and grabbed her shoulders.

"As time goes on, you'll find yourself experiencing a lot of new things, new people, new emotions, new...everything. Not all of it will be pleasant, this I promise, but no matter how bad it gets, how much it hurts- I want you to trust me. Anything that happens to you happened for a reason. It happens so that you can be better. Never forget that. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

We entered the infirmary. A nurse Areeta had hired tended to the skunk, helping her put in the contacts that would help her during the daytime. Afterwards, they walked to the dining room together.

Areeta felt somewhat guilty. She had designed every aspect of her OCs, from their looks to their backstories. When creating her eldest creation in particular, she hadn't been very merciful when writing the backstory, and it would eventually show. Of course, she had put it in her OC for a reason, but she had to wonder if the skunk would hate her once she received all the memories implanted into her.


	6. Just a Little Tour

"Now that we've finished eating, it's about time I give you a tour of this place," said Areeta. "After all, wouldn't want any of you guys to get lost. Are you guys ready?"

Yes was their answer and Areeta watched as they slid down from their seats, making her consider once more whether or not she should get some furniture in their size. She wanted to ask them, but she didn't want to sound rude by calling them short.

As Areeta exited the dining room and went into the hallway, she turned towards her guests.

"Altogether this building has two floors. On each floor, there is about three directories posted. We'll start from the left side of the building and keep going until we get to the other ends, after that, I'll show you outside."

Ateera opened a door on her left."Right here we have the laundry room. It's fully stocked with bleach, fabric softener, and detergent. There's an iron and ironing board and there are also baskets in your rooms for you to carry your laundry with."

Ateera continued on, showing them many rooms, including a garage that was big enough to fit one of Tails's planes, as well as other vehicles, a large study, and a utility closet in case they made a mess.

As they neared the front entrance's receiving hall she showed them once more the room they had waited in and a walk in coat closet. There was also an elevator for getting to the second floor and a stairwell next to it.

"And then we have the kitchen, dining room, and pantry, which you guys are all familiar with already. Outside of the rooms, there's two one person bathrooms on each floor, one Mobian sized, the other human sized," Areeta said. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to my guests. "You guys bored yet?

"Huh?" said Sonic, who had spaced out.

Amy elbowed him the ribs for his rudeness.

"Don't worry, it's okay. Most of the things I've shown you so far have been pretty mundane. We're actually just about to get to the interesting parts on this floor, for instance, the lounge/game room," she said, opening up a door.

As she stepped inside with the others behind her.

"Cool!" exclaimed Charmy and Marine as they started looking around the room. The others, though less amazed, took a look around as well.

Inside the room were games galore. There were air hockey, pool, and ping pong table. There was a flatscreen, kitchenette with a fridge, three arcade games, and four beanbags on a large round carpet.

With a big smile, Areeta walked to the other end of the room and grasped the knob of a door. "But wait, there's more!" she said as she swung open the door. Some of the others stuck their heads inside the doorway, to see a mini cinema with six seats and a big screen. The speakers were spread all around the room, ensuring total immersion when watching the movie.

"Take a good look you guys, cause from here, this place just gets better," said Areeta with pride.

"Must be good to be a fanfiction writer, huh?" said Vector.

"Yep!" She said with a wide smile. "Come on you guys, there's still a lot to see."

The exited back into the hallway and continued the tour. As she walked passed some doors Areeta called out their names and purposes.

"That's the security room. There are cameras in all areas of the building, except for the bathrooms and bedrooms. From here everything is monitored. Also, you can find Ronaldo the security guard here if you're having any issues. Then we have the Creation Room, which you've already seen. During these two weeks, if you need to find me, I'll likely be either in my room or in here creating. That's the door to the basement."

There were a few more rooms on the first floor before they finally came to the other end of the building.

"This is the biggest room in the facility. It covers two floors and will be very important later on, so remember where it is."

Areeta pressed down on the handle and opened the door.

"This is the Training Room."

The room was indeed very large.

" Though I assume you guys have been in a training room before, let me quickly refresh your memories. Using that control panel over there, this room can quickly become a simulation room good for combat situation training. Other wise, it has two treadmills that can take 300 mphs, three punching bags, mats, hoops, which you can see hanging from the ceiling, a rock climbing wall, and many other stuff that can be found in that closet over there," she said, pointing to a door to her right.

"Up there, is a balcony that can be accessed via the second floor and is good for when the hoops are in use or you just need a higher point of view."

Areeta checked the clock on the wall. It would be noon in about 30 minutes.

"I have just enough time before lunch to show you what we have outside. I think some of you will really like it"

They walked out a back door into a fenced in yard. In the yard was a large tree that provided shade from the sunlight. From one of its lowest branches hung a wooden swing. The grass was lush and green and even had a few wildflowers growing in it. On the far side of the yard was a swing set, slide, seesaw, monkey bars, and one of those child operated carousels.

"Whoa..." Exclaimed Marine and Charmy before running of toward the play set. Tails and Cream followed after them.

Areeta walked over to a gate on the left side of the fence and unlocked it. "This is our last outside area," she said, pulling the gate open so they can see inside.

"...A hot spring? Really?" said Espio incredulously as he took a step into the gated area.

In the area was a small pool filled with steam rising out of it. Surrounding it was dark grey stone flooring and at the edge, near the fence shrubs and bamboo was growing.

"Yes...is there something wrong with that...?"

"You're an otaku aren't you?"

Areeta felt her cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment. "I-I'm not as extreme as other people but... I indulge."

Espio let out a deep sigh. He had had enough experience in fanfictions to know that whenever the writer was into anime or stuff like that, it tended to leak into their stories. It didn't mean they were necessarily bad ,but some of the situations it created were tiresome. Sometimes it even led to crossovers.

As if reading his mind, Silver murmured under his breath,"Please don't let this lead to another Pretty Cure Crossover..."

"I don't know, it was kinda fun being a magical girl," said Amy, who was standing next to him.

"Sure, that's fun for you and Blaze, but it's not fun for me, Shadow, and Sonic when we end up going to the Sega building in dresses!" he replied.

"I actually thought you guys looked nice..."

Silver frowned at her.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

"Okay, and that's the outside. Shall we take a break for lunch?" asked Areeta.


	7. The Day When the Music Went Missing

Chapter

After lunch, they toured the second level of the building and before long, every door had been named except for two, the ones they were presently standing in front of.

"Finally, we have the transport doors," said Areeta, pointing to two purple doors. "I'm assuming that you've all seen these doors in other Fanfiction facilities ,but for those of you who don't know, these doors can transport you anywhere you want. This door gets you there; the other gets you back. When traveling, you use these keys on the wall here to open the door to a small pocket dimension that opens up to your destination and to back here. Don't lose them or you'll have to find your own way back. Take notes because this will be on the test. That is our last part of the tour. I hope you enjoy your stay. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Good. You guys have access to the majority of the rooms in the building and can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't cause trouble. Don't go into my room without my permission. And when I say that, I mean it. I don't like people touching my stuff and that's where I have my alone time. If you need me, I'll be trying to find my OCs" said Areeta before walking off.

* * *

"Guys, have you seen my headphones?"

"No we haven't ,Vector" replied Espio.

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Where could they be? They're nowhere in my room."

"You wear those headphones everywhere. How did you lose them?" asked Charmy.

"I took them off when I went to shower and when I came back they were gone. Can you guys help me find them?"

"Okay,"said Espio as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Good, you guys check the room we were in when we first came here, I'll check the Creation Room and ask Areeta."

They parted ways and Vector made his way to the Creation room. As he was about to knock on the door, it was opened from the inside.

"Oh, hey Vector," said Sonic, taking a step through the doorway.

"Hey, Sonic. Is Areeta in there? I have to ask her something?"

"Yeah, she's inside," said Sonic, pointing with his thumb toward the room. Sonic narrowed his eyes and stared at Vector. "You look different somehow..." He snapped his fingers. "What happened to your headphones?"

"That's actually why I want to talk to Areeta. They're missing and I figured that since she was all over the building after our tour earlier she would have seen it. She said she was a busy so I'm waiting for her to finish."

"That's odd."

"What makes you say that?"

"Amy, Tails, and Rouge are missing their mp3s. I actually came to ask her if had seen my blue one."

"That can't be a coincidence."

"What can't be a coincidence?" asked Areeta standing behind Sonic.

"There you are! Four mp3s and my headphones have gone missing" said Vector.

"Mp3s...?" Areeta pondered. "Why in all places would Mp3s go missing he-" Areeta facepalmed and murmured to herself. "Don't tell me they-" she let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"I may have an idea what happened to your stuff. Follow me."

Areeta walked out of the doorway and through the hallway with Vector and Sonic close behind. As they got further from the Creation Room, they began to faintly hear music.

Sonic's ears perked up a bit. "Live and Learn."

"Correct. Do you happen to have that song on your mp3 by any chance?" Areeta questioned

"Yes"

Areeta turned back around and continued walking. "Then they did take them..."

Vector put his thumb and forefinger to his chin and thought before he spoke. "The skunk and the butterfly stole them didn't they?"

Areeta opened a door to her right. "Yep."

There on the carpet sat both of Areeta's OCs. On the butterfly's head were Vector's head phones and plugged into the speakers on the wall was Sonic's mp3. Scattered on the ground were multiple CDs and five other MP3s.

The butterfly seemed to be bopping her head to whatever was playing on the device.

Areeta walked over to the speakers and removed Sonic's MP3 before moving over to the young butterfly and plucking the headphones from her head.

"Why do you guys have these?" questioned Areeta, holding out the headphones and MP3 towards her OCs.

Looking at her stern expression, the OCs knew immediately that they had done something wrong and that their master didn't like it.

"Well?" asked Areeta impatiently.

The two glanced at each other before the eldest began to trace out a few words in the air in front of her with her finger.

"The guest rooms?" Areeta asked.

The two nodded.

"That's no good. You guys shouldn't take stuff from the guest rooms." Holding up the mp3 and headphones," These belong to the guests and you shouldn't take it from them without their knowledge because that's stealing and stealing is wrong. Understand?"

The skunk nodded. The butterfly looked away, twisting the hem of her skirt before giving a small nod.

"Good," said Areeta before picking up the rest of the mp3s and turning back to Sonic and Vector. "Sorry about that," she said, giving them both their missing property. "I taught them how to use the mp3s and the stereo ,but I didn't expect them to take your stuff from the rooms."

As Areeta placed the items in the hands of their owners, the butterfly kept her eyes on the headphones. She seemed to momentarily reach out for them before drawing her hand back and looking away. Vector, seeing this action, decided to throw the dog a bone and walked over to her. He got on one knee so that he was closer to her level. Though still quite a bit taller, doing so made him less intimidating to the young butterfly.

"Alright Kid, I'm only going to let you do this again once. ," he said.

He gently placed the headphones back on the girl's head and pressed the play button on the side.

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she once again began to bop her head to the music.

Vector got up off of one knee and as he walked away, he spoke over his shoulder "Break them and I'm coming for you!"

The butterfly vigorously nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good," he said as walked toward the door.

As he walked pass, Sonic had a big grin on his face.

"Well aren't you a big softie..."

"Hey, just because I'm cold blooded, doesn't mean my heart is cold too," the croc replied with his snout held high as he walked out.

Sonic and Areeta glanced at each other and smiled.


	8. Teach Me To PlayPuzzles

'_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies_...' sang Areeta to herself as she sat at the piano in her room.

Her hands moved across the keys, her focus totally on the sheet music. Though her physical body was still back on Earth, she still had to practice. In a few months she would be having a piano recital and she needed to be ready.

The song she had selected to play was Fireflies by Owl City. She had begun practicing the song months before so she played it pretty well.

Areeta turned to the final page of the sheet music and played the last few notes, trying her best to make her music sing.

When the final note was played, she lifted her hands off of the piano with a deep breath. She closed the sheet music booklet and reached down toward her piano bag for her music workbooks. As she reached down she felt a small tap on her back.

She jumped a bit before pulling herself back up. She turned around to see her eldest OC standing before her.

"Oh, it's you, I didn't hear you come in."

The skunk pointed to the piano behind Areeta.

Areeta glanced at the piano before nodding her head in understanding.

"Oh, you heard me playing?"

The skunk nodded. She stepped forward and began pressing down on the notes one after another. She looked up at her creator pleadingly.

Areeta raised an eyebrow and looked at her OC. "I didn't expect you to want to learn to play so soon. I thought you'd go for your primary attributes first ,but very well, I'll teach you."

Areeta got up from the bench and lifted its cover. Out of it she pulled out basic theory and song books.

"I may not be the best pianist in the universe ,but I'm good enough to start you off. Your programming should be able to take over after that." She closed the bench and sat down. "Have a seat," she said patting the spot beside her.

The skunk scooted onto the bench obediently and watched as her creator opened up a theory book to the first page.

"First I'll teach you how to read sheet music..."

* * *

"Areeta has suggested you work on your mental skills so she told me to get you some puzzles," said Audrey as she reached for the boxes full of puzzle pieces on the shelf.

Beside her stood the young butterfly who gazed up at the library's large shelves in wonder.

"Here you go," she said, giving the puzzles to the little girl. "I'll start you off easy. The ones you have in your hands are 30 pieces each. When you're done with them, come back for more."

The butterfly nodded and walked off with the three boxes. She walked into the living room before kneeling on the ground and opening the first box. She picked up a sky blue puzzle piece and gazed at it curiously. She glanced down at the picture on the box. It was a golden castle with a blue sky with fluffy white clouds behind it. After looking at the picture, she dumped out the rest of the pieces from the box before reaching for the other two and doing the same.

Picking up a random piece and glancing back at the picture of the castle, she began her work.

* * *

Tails closed the transport door behind him and put the key back in the holder. It was always very convenient that all the Fanfiction facilities had transport doors, especially when you forget something and you're a long way from home. He adjusted his grip on his toolbox and made his way to his room to put it down. As he walked pass what he remembered to be Areeta's room he heard the sound of piano playing.

Curious, he turned the knob and took a peek inside. Areeta and her OC sat at the piano. The skunk was playing a basic melody on the piano with her right hand.

The skunk finished the song and looked at her master.

"That was very good. You learn quickly," said Areeta.

The girl's eyes sparkled with joy at her master's approval. Suddenly her nose twitched and she turned her head towards the door.

'_Whoops_!' thought Tails. He quickly moved away from the door and speed walked down the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" asked Areeta turning towards the door.

The skunk blinked before turning back to her creator and shaking her head.

"Well then, let's continue shall we?"

Tails continued to his room, lost in thought.

'_Areeta's teaching her OC how to play piano?'_ he thought to himself. His grip tightened on his toolbox. '_I hope Areeta knows what she's doing. Too many traits like that without enough flaws can make her a..._' Tails gulped. '_Mary Sue.'_

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Areeta's OCs" said Cream as she walked down the hallway with Marine. Above them flew Charmy. Tails had gone through the transport doors to go get his toolbox. The three of them were headed to the backyard to play.

"I saw the older Sheila go into Areeta's room," said Marine.

"If she's there, I wonder where the butterfly is," said Charmy.

"It would be nice if we could find her. It's not everyday we get an OC our age," said Cream. "I wonder what she's going to be like when she's complete."

"I wish we didn't have to wait so long until all her traits are activated. Why can't we just speed through collecting her traits and get to the fun part?" complained Charmy.

"I wish we could mate, but you know better than I do that fully activating them takes two weeks," said Marine.

"Yeah, fully fleshed out characters tend to take time and that seems to be what Ms. Areeta is going for," said Cream.

"I guess you're right..." replied Charmy.

"Maybe we should invite Ms. Butterfly to come out and play with us. I'm sure we can help her realize at least some of her traits," said Cream.

Marine looked through an open door on her left.

"We'll speak of the devil, there she is."

In the living room sat the young butterfly. Unaware of their presence, she continued to put together puzzle pieces.

The three walked into the room and as they drew closer, the butterfly looked up at them.

"Hello again," said Cream pleasantly.

The butterfly gave a small wave to those in front of her before concentrating on her puzzle once more.

Marine came up really close to the butterfly and looked at the pieces before her.

"Oh you're doing a puzzle? Which one are you doing?" asked Marine, looking at the three empty containers.

The butterfly moved away from Marine. She covered the pieces with her body and gave the three of them a guarded look. She didn't know the three very well and didn't quite trust them yet.

"Marine, I don't think she likes you being so close to her," said Cream. She looked deep into the butterfly's distrustful eyes and spoke to her in a gentle voice. "Don't worry, we won't do anything bad. We just want to be your friend," said Cream.

The butterfly looked at the young bunny in front of her. Her deep, brown eyes were comforting and warm, asking for nothing more than trust. Her voice was soft and unimposing, making it clear that she wasn't someone to be feared. The butterfly tilted her head at the word friend. She had no clue what the word meant, but something in her made her want to accept them.

She slowly sat back on her heels and reached for the box depicting the castle and showed it to the other children in front of her.

The other three looked at the puzzle pieces that the girl had previously been arranging.

"...Well isn't she a drongo," commented Marine.

The pieces that were already together looked nothing like the castle on the box. The castle puzzle was supposed to have thirty pieces ,but almost three times that was haphazardly arranged in a mishmash of what appeared to be three different pictures.

After seeing their faces, the butterfly looked from the box to the work she had done. Her antennae began to droop as she came to the realization that she hadn't done the puzzle right.

"...How about we help you?" asked Cream, her smile unfaltering.

The butterfly stuck her nose into the air.

"Are you sure?"

The butterfly looked down before shaking her head. She didn't know how puzzles worked.

"Good."

The four of them began to disassemble the puzzle pieces and began again from scratch. Before long, two of the puzzles' pictures were revealed. One was a picture of Carnival Night Zone and the other was of Sky Sanctuary. As for the third, the castle was almost finished; there was only one more piece to put in.

The butterfly lifted the piece to her face in anticipation. Cream, Charmy, and Marine watched her as she leaned forward to put the final piece in. After they had showed her how puzzles worked, she caught on quickly and many of the pieces were in order thanks to her.

The butterfly's black hand pressed down on the piece to put it in place, only for it not to fit!

Surprised, she continued to press down on it in disbelief.

The other three looked on in disbelief as well, sweat dropping as they watched her. Not even Charmy was stupid enough to do what she was doing.

"Wow, she really is a drongo..." said Marine.

"You're not very bright, are you?" asked Charmy.

She was trying to put in the puzzle piece upside down.

"Why don't you try putting it down right side up?" suggested Cream.

The butterfly's mouth shaped itself into an 'O' and her eyes seemed to sparkle in amazement. She hadn't thought about that.

She did as suggested and looked at the finished pictures in satisfaction.

"Good job!" exclaimed Cream. "Now that this is finished, would you like to come outside and play with us?" she asked as she and the others got up.

The butterfly nodded furiously and followed them out into the backyard. Later that day, the Friendly and Playful traits would be found in the personality section of her profile, taught to her by Cream, Charmy, and Marine.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone once again gathered together in the dining room for dinner. Areeta listened to the scattered conversation around the room. She stood in the doorframe and watched as her guests interacted. Her butterfly oc was one of the last to enter as she came in with the younger kids who had been playing outside.

"Ms. Areeta, everyone is here," said Audrey from behind Areeta.

Areeta turned a bit to see most of her staff standing behind her. Everybody but the three cooks were standing in the hallway.

"Good," she said. The host took a step into the dining room and cleared her throat loudly. Everyone turned their attention to her and silence filled the room.

"Hello everyone. Since you will be staying here, I would like you to get familiar with those who work here at this facility. Come in everyone."

Nine Mobians entered the room. "First, we have Audrey, my assistant," she said gesturing towards the brown owl. "She helps me in the Creation Room and she will travel with me later on in the week when I begin to add environments for the story."

"Then we have our nurse, Calendula. If you guys get injured or have any other problems, try to find her."

The golden vampire bat gave a small smile and waved, tugging on her white nurse dress. She seemed to be in her mid teens.

The introductions continued, the handyman, two security guards, three maids in maid dresses, and the gardener were introduced to the guest.

"Finally, we have our three cooks Pumpkin , Gumbo, and Cookie who are bringing out dinner right now.

Three beagles walked out of the kitchen in aprons and chef hats with their arms filled with plates of food.

"Thank you," said Areeta as she took her seat at the head of the table. "You are all dismissed," she said.

All the workers nodded and walked in single file out of the room.

"Now that that's done, shall we eat?"

Dinner went on without a problem. Since it was only a little bit after 6:30, the guests were left to their own devices.

Areeta strolled down the hallways of the facility alone.

'Okay, starting tomorrow, I need to begin creating stuff for my OCs. I'm also going to have to create at least two new areas...' thought Areeta.

She continued up and down the hallways, deep in thought. Inside her head she formed a to do list for the next few day. She walked up and down the flights of stairs, occasionally murmuring to herself now and then. Whenever she had an idea or was deep in thought, it felt good for her to move around. As she continued her stroll, she failed to notice the vibrant blue eyes following her as she once more made her way downstairs.

Areeta walked through a dimly lit hallway. Upon entering, she immediately looked for the light switch. Though, she didn't like having lights on in the daytime most of the time, this hallway didn't have enough windows to let in the fading light. As she approached the light switch, she heard light footsteps behind her. The footsteps were almost silent and barely put any pressure on the floorboards.

Areeta turned around to see the nine year old butterfly coming towards her.

"Oh, it's you. You're not going to hang out with the others?" asked Areeta.

The butterfly shook her head.

"Then what are you going to do for the rest of the evening?"

The butterfly points at her creator.

"You're going to hang out with me?"

The butterfly nods.

"Well, it's not like I'm doing anything, so why not? I'm warning you though, I'm not very interesting."

Without changing her expression, she clapped her hands. Areeta assumed it meant she was happy.

Areeta smiled at her creation. "Oh, you're so cute!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the child and kissing her forehead.

When Areeta withdrew from her, the butterfly had a bewildered look on her face. Seeing it, Areeta began to explain.

"I just gave you a hug and a kiss. People hug and kiss each other to show that they're fond of each other or to show emotional support." Areeta patted her head. " It would do you good to remember these things; it's a large part of who you are. You're quite the cuddle bug..."

"****'s definitely going to need you to have that trait by time she gets her memories..." murmured Areeta to herself.

"How about we go to the game room and play some games?"

The little girl shook her head vigorously.

"Come on," said the older girl, grabbing a hold of the younger's hand.

When they got to the game room, the first game they tried was a game similar to whack-a-mole. After watching Areeta play the game once, the butterfly took her turn and attempted to hit the moles that were popping out of the machine.

Areeta watched a few feet away as the butterfly swung around the oversized mallet. Her small stature made the hammer look even bigger than it had in Areeta's hands.

Areeta smiled a bit. The kid was quite cute. She had done well in the weeks it took to form the little butterfly's body. Areeta had put extra effort in making her OCs physical features match with their roles.

Areeta had created her younger OC to be moe. Sure, by time she was complete there would be a lot more to her ,but it was best to go through the simple things before the complex. Also, it would be a total waste if she had made the butterfly a moe blob and that's it. That kind of character did not belong in a Sonic fanfic.

As she watched the younger girl begin another game of whack-a-mole, her creator made a checklist of the cute traits the girl covered currently.

'Large eyes, pretty standard with Sonic characters. Large round head in comparison to rest of body, again, pretty standard. Eagerness?'

"Hey, do you want to play a different game?," asked Areeta. "You can pick."

Turning to Areeta, the butterfly nodded vigorously and ran to the pinball machine.

'Check. Physical and/or emotional vulnerability?"

Areeta gazed upon the distracted butterfly, her figure was waifish and was short in stature, less than 3 feet in fact. Areeta hadn't made her very durable (that wasn't what her strong suit was going to be) and butterflies were innately quite delicate. The little girl was also very light; it wouldn't be surprising if anyone holding her would be afraid they would break her.

'Check, for physical vulnerability. Emotional vulnerability would come later. She still hasn't gotten most of her traits yet' thought Areeta as she stepped up to the pinball machine and pulled the lever to shoot the ball.

As Areeta tried to keep the ball from falling into the hole, she glanced at the butterfly standing beside her.

"Did you complete the puzzles you were given today?"

The butterfly nodded.

"On your own?"

The butterfly froze then looked away before shaking her head.

"Hm, oh well, we can always work on your intelligence another day, at least you still gained some traits...Speaking of traits, tomorrow we're working on your cute and endearing ones. We start before breakfast so be up bright an early."

The butterfly nodded.

The two played in the game room for a few more hours before the butterfly's eyes began to grow heavy. Noticing this, Areeta scooped the child up in her arms. The butterfly snuggled up against Areeta's chest and closed her eyes. Her antennae gently tickled Areeta's neck as she began to walk towards the door.

Areeta hadn't even begun putting in her cute traits and she was already doing a pretty good job. Cute traits were meant to invoke affection after all and right now, Areeta felt very affectionate toward the small butterfly, but then again, that could be because she had created her.

Areeta got up the next morning as the light streamed through her bedroom window. She glanced at her clock. She had a little more time before breakfast. She pulled her head tie from her head and shook out her braids. She climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As she got ready, she heard the door to her room open. With the toothbrush in her mouth and the toothpaste coating her mouth, she leaned her head outside the bathroom door.

Sitting on her bed was the butterfly. Like always, her wings were folded down neatly on her back.

'I wonder when she'll be able to fly? She hasn't lifted her wings at all since she was released...Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. At least she's here'

Areeta waved at her in greeting and raise her finger to ask for a moment. She went into the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth. As she turned toward the door she jumped a bit, the butterfly was right behind her.

"Geez, ya scared me."

The butterfly only blinked in response.

"Well I suppose you don't know what that gesture I made means. Let's begin. What should I teach you first...?" Areeta thought for a bit.

"Maybe we should start by making you seem childish. You're supposed invoke a protective instinct in people. If you act like a child, it would seem like you need to be protected."

Areeta thought about it a bit more. "But try not to be annoying. Wouldn't want you to become a Scrappy or Moe Blob wouldn't we? Let's start with how you sit. Get on the bed."

For the next hour, Areeta showed the butterfly various expressions, postures, body languages that were considered cute and what they conveyed. When Areeta had taught her all she could think of she decided it was time to test her.

"Body Language 1: Kinda Out of It, Happily Daydreaming!" she called out.

The butterfly planted her hands on the bed and moved her head side to side, her eyes staring into space. She began to kick her legs against the side of the bed.

"Good," said Areeta, nodding. "Curious/ Wha? Or Huh?"

The butterfly pulled herself further onto the bed and with her legs crossed and tilted her head to the right.

"Okay. Casual Sitting"

The butterfly uncrossed her legs, spread them out, then leaned forward, pressing her hands down on the hem of her dress and onto the bed.

"Ask for a hug from a taller person."

The butterfly got up and walked towards her master. She then got on her tip toes and reached up towards her, her eyes look at her pleadingly.

"Good. Now try the Security Cling: Child Version"

The butterfly scampered behind her creator and peeked out from behind her creator's legs, gripping her leg tightly.

"Good, good. Now apologize to me for something you did."

Areeta crouched down so that she was eye level with her.

The butterfly looked down at the ground, put her hands behind her back, and prodded the ground with her foot. She then looked up at Areeta with wide eyes and an apologetic look

"You're forgiven."

The girl didn't smile but the apologetic look left her eyes. She walked towards her master and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think that will be good for now," said Areeta as she got up. She glanced at her alarm clock. "-and it's almost time for breakfast."

Still in her pajamas, Areeta picked up her handheld monitor and moved toward the door. "Come on."


	10. A Developing Butterfly

Areeta and the butterfly took their seats at the dining table. Not all of the guests had arrived for breakfast yet. The only other people in the room were Espio and Cream who were chatting amicably, drinking tea and Shadow who sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Good morning," said Areeta.

"Morning!" the three Mobians replied.

Areeta glanced at the clock in the room.

"8:30, I take it not all of you guys are early risers?"

"Rouge prefers being awake at night. If she could, she'd sleep till dusk," said Shadow, his tone matter of fact.

"I saw Sonic leave on a morning run," added Cream. "Blaze went for a walk."

"Charmy's getting ready," said Espio, taking a sip of his tea. "When I walked passed it, Knuckles' room was empty. Anybody else should be here soon."

"Speaking of Charmy..." said Shadow.

Charmy walked through the door and plopped down in the seat directly across from the butterfly who looked at him curiously.

"Morning," said the young bee drowsily with a large yawn. He set his helmet on the chair next to him and rubbed the back of his head.

The butterfly continued to stare at him, only now she was standing up on her chair and leaning over the table.

Charmy took notice and gazed back at her with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Why don't you ever smile?" asked Charmy.

The butterfly tilted her head to the side as Charmy stood on his chair and leaned over the table. She felt him put his hands on her face and pull the sides of her mouth upwards.

"Charmy, what are you doing?" asked Espio in annoyance.

"Nothing bad," he replied.

He let go of the girl's face and she returned to her neutral expression.

Seeing this, the bee once again forced her face into a smile. Areeta watched them in amusement. The butterfly didn't resist him as he continued to mess with her face. She just continued to stare at him, taking in all his features. Something was itching her in the back of her mind. It was was an image; it was fuzzy ,but she could at least make out two colors, black and yellow. They were really close to her, and seemed to be saying something but, the words were impossible to understand.

The boy was familiar to her. Sure he was one of the first people she saw when she was released from her capsule ,but for some reason, it felt like she had known him longer. She had heard his voice before then. She had felt his touch before then but, how was that possible?

_'Maybe that image I saw had something to do with it?' _she thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, as her mind continued to ponder these questions, her intelligence increased slightly.

She glanced to the side at her creator. Areeta looked back at her with a knowing look.

As Charmy continued to mess with her face, the other guests could be heard coming toward the dining room.

Sonic was the first to reach the door.

"Morning!" He greeted brightly. "How did you guys-"

Sonic stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Charmy leaning over the table and messing with the butterfly's face. He recovered quickly from the strange sight and smiled.

"I see that you're getting along VERY well with our new friend, Charmy."

"Hm..." came his distracted reply as he continued to try to make the butterfly smile.

The others came through the door talking amongst themselves.

"Good morning," greeted Amy and Blaze as they walked to their seats.

Vector walked in and immediately notice Charmy and the butterfly on the table. "Er, what's going on with them?"

"Charmy's trying to get her to smile," stated Areeta. "Charmy, it's time to eat, please get off the table."

"Okay..." said Charmy as he sat back in his seat as the chefs began bringing out plates of pancakes.

The others took their respective seats and the pancakes were set in the center of the table for the guests to take.

"Oh and Pumpkin, please leave some pancakes for the rest of our guests. Not all of them are early risers," said Areeta ,as she took for herself the fluffy round disks.

The orange and white beagle nodded her head before turning back towards the kitchen.

Before the beagle could leave, Areeta thought up another request.

"By the way, do we happen to have any liquid honey?"

"I don't know, I'll go check," she replied as she walked through the doorway.

Areeta waited patiently for the dog to return. She already knew the answer to her question. Not to long ago the last of the honey had been used on a sore throat.

The beagle came back in and shook her head. "I apologize ,but we seem to be out of honey."

"That's okay, I'll make due without," replied Areeta as she picked up the syrup and spread it on her pancakes. She watched as the beagle went back into the kitchen before turning to Charmy, who was sitting next to her.

"Charmy, do you happen to have any honey on you?"

"Of course!" said Charmy as he pulled out a large pot of honey from where Areeta assumed to be hammerspace. The pot was about his body size though he seemed to have little trouble setting it on the table.

The butterfly looked at the honey with wide eyed curiosity.

"Huh, you do have some. Kinda thought I was stereotyping there," said Areeta with a small amount of surprise.

"Believe it or not, he carries that stuff everywhere with him. God knows where he gets it all from," stated Vector before stuffing his face full of pancakes.

Areeta's mind automatically went to how non-mobian bees made their honey and briefly wondered if it was the same for Mobian ones. She pushed the thought out of her head and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"You want to see my OC smile right?"

Charmy nodded vigorously.

"Well, I'll give you a little hint about her: she's very fond of sweet things. If you feed her some of that honey, she'll smile."

"Really?"

"Really."

Charmy took up a spoon and scooped out a spoonful of the honey. Anticipating her reaction, Charmy held out the spoon towards the butterfly.

The butterfly blinked before sniffing the thick, golden liquid.

Though Charmy had intended for her to take the spoon, after finding the scent to her liking she put the spoon in her mouth while he was still holding the handle.

She closed her eyes and took a moment to savor the honey.

A minute passed, and at this point, the others noticed what was happening near the head of the table. Charmy's arm was getting tired. He retracted his arm from the spoon and rubbed his muscle.

"Is she oka-"

The butterfly's eyes snapped open and the empty spoon fell out of her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with pleasure. She grasped her cheeks, trying desperately to keep the sweet flavor within her grasp.

She broke out of her reverie when her gaze met Charmy's.

There was a tense moment.

The seconds felt like hours ,but finally, something changed.

A small smile came onto the butterfly's face.

Charmy, though a bit unnerved, smiled back.

The butterfly seemed to be made to smile. He found that the smile fit her face better than they neutral expression she usually had.

That was what he thought, you know, before she leaped over the table and tackled him.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Charmy as he felt the girl wrap her arms around his torso. The chair tipped backwards and the two of them fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Kid, are you okay?!" asked Vector, already up out of his seat.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," said Charmy from the dining room floor. "But she won't let go of me!" continued Charmy as he tried to push the girl off of him.

The butterfly just looked at him with her small smile stretched into a broad grin.

Areeta glanced at her handheld monitor as she got up to help Charmy.

"Wasn't what I was expecting, but entertaining none the less," she said, still looking at the monitor. "Thanks for your help ,Charmy."

"What?" came his confused reply.

"Traits Discovered: Cuddle Bug, Cheerful, and Sweet Tooth. Also, a new like in the Likes &amp; Dislikes section. She likes sweet things."

"Um….You're welcome?" Charmy tried once more to push the girl off of him, but she just adjusted her position on him and stared at him with a perplexed look.

'_I know you from somewhere. I can almost feel it. I've known you for a long time, but…..How?' _she thought to herself.

Areeta had said his name was Charmy. Whenever she thought about him, the blurred black and yellow image would come back into her head.

"Let go of him," said Areeta, interrupting her thoughts.

The butterfly glanced at her creator before getting up off of the boy and going around the table back to her seat. She resumed eating her food absent-mindedly, occasionally glancing up at the bee across from her as he righted his chair and sat down again. As she did this, her curiosity trait went into overdrive. She wanted to know. She wanted to know why he was so familiar to her. She wanted to know what that image that she saw was about. She wanted to know if he was linked to it. She wanted to know why she wanted to be around him more…..

She looked to her master, who continued to eat her pancakes without noticing her creation's gaze. The butterfly had so many questions ,but she couldn't ask them directly, for she didn't have a voice to communicate the words with.

After breakfast, Areeta once again took the butterfly aside to do some work on her.

"Thanks to Charmy unlocking some more of your personality traits, I can unlock one of your hobbies," said Areeta as she walked with the butterfly back to her room. "You're going love the outfits I have for you!"

Areeta opened her bedroom door and let the butterfly inside. The butterfly sat on the bed and watched as her master moved about the room, first to get a camera on her shelf, into the closet to pull out a chest.

The butterfly looked at the chest with curiosity as it was pulled in front of her. Areeta knelt down and opened it up. She dug around inside the trunk while murmuring to herself. The butterfly tried to look over her shoulder to see what was inside it, just as her master got up to show her what she had pulled out.

"Voila!" she said pulling out a Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz costume.

The butterfly's eyes widened at the sight of the light blue dress.

"Nice, right? I made a bunch of these costumes the day after you were released," she said looking at the costume. "Do you want to try it on?"

The butterfly's blue eyes sparkled and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Then come over here and let me help you with your dress."

Areeta helped the little girl into the blue, knee length dress and took a step back to look at her.

'_Hm, not good enough….' _she thought to herself.

She went back to the chest and took out white socks, red slippers, two blue ribbons, and a basket with a stuffed dog in it.

With the addition of these things and a change of hairstyle, the butterfly had the perfect Dorothy costume.

"Go look at yourself," she told the butterfly as she pushed her towards the mirror.

As the butterfly gazed upon her reflection, she was amazed at what she saw. This was the first time she had ever seen what she looked like, and to be honest, she couldn't say she was unsatisfied.

She pressed her hands to the glass to make sure it was really her. When the reflection copied her movements, she was assured that the person in the mirror was her. She continued to look at herself with a smile. As she continued to stare, her self esteem rose.

While the butterfly was busy staring at herself, Areeta busied herself with making a background.

In her hands were a pencil and her cellphone. On her cell she was looking up scenes from the Wizard of Oz. When she found a good one, she turned to a bare wall in her room and waved the pencil in front of it.

The end of the pencil began to glow and emit purple sparks.

Seeing the glowing object in the mirror, the butterfly turned around to look at her master. Her jaw dropped and she let out a small gasp as she witnessed the bare wall transform into a picture of the yellow brick road.

"Are you ready to take a picture?" asked Areeta nonchalantly as she pocketed the pencil and phone.

The butterfly looked back and forth between the wall and her creator in shock.

Areeta followed her gazed before she let out a small chuckle. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it, I was just using my author powers."

The butterfly gave her a confused look.

"You see, I'm not from this dimension. I'm actually from somewhere else where the world you see around you is considered fictional. I came here to write something called a fanfiction about this world. Since I've come here as an author, I've been given the ability to alter this world's reality, using this," she said, as she pulled back out the pencil. "Using this, I can add, alter, or take away things from this world according to the needs of my story. I actually made that dress you're wearing using it. Pretty cool ,right?"

The butterfly looked at her master in awe before shaking her head vigorously.

Areeta gave a small grin. "Come on, let's take a few pictures."

The butterfly walked in front of the background and looked at the camera.

"Er, could you pose or something?" asked Areeta.

'_Pose?' _thought the butterfly. She had never posed for a picture before, and she wasn't familiar with the character she was dressed as.

Trying the best she could to make a good pose, she turned slightly to the side, hugged the basket containing the puppy, and popped her leg up.

"Good," said Areeta as she put the camera to her face. "Now smile!"

The butterfly smiled for the camera and the flash went off.

After taking three pictures, Areeta walked back to the chest and gestured to it with her hand.

"Do you want to try on more?"

If it was possible to smile any bigger than she already had, the butterfly just did it.

'_Yes please!'_

Areeta took the pictures off her desk and felt their smooth, shiny surfaces. There was one of each outfit, all of them being modelled by a small, cute butterfly.

After the first few pictures, the butterfly had gotten really into it and came up with some great poses.

'_Kawaii…...' _thought Areeta as she looked at her creation in the various costumes. '_Maybe I should have made her a model instead of a detective…...Then again, she probably wouldn't interact with the others as much if she was.'_

She looked through all the pictures, from the maid dress to the sailor fuku, from the ballerina to the white nurse dress, from the Sherlock Holmes costume to the Thor costume, from the Sailor Moon dress to the teddy bear suit.

'_Definitely keeping these...' _thought Areeta.

It was then that she felt somebody's presence, knocking her out of her reverie. Before she could react, she felt the pictures snatched from her hand.

She turned to see Shadow standing beside her.

There was a moment of silence as Shadow looked at the pictures.

"Why did you take a picture of a nine year old in fetish wear?" he said, looking up at her and holding the photos in which the butterfly was in maid and nurse dresses.

"Wha?" said Areeta with a bewildered look.

"Perverted zoophilic lolicon. I better warn the others," he said as he took the photos and skated out the room.

Areeta looked at the door with a confused expression before gasping loudly and running after the hedgehog.

"SHADOW!"


End file.
